Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip package technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of electronic products. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
There are differences between development of sensing chips and integrated circuit chips. Under consideration for fabrication cost, chip packages having sensing functions and other integrated circuit chips are separately and independently disposed on a printed circuit board and are electrically connected to each other through wires.
However, the size of the printed circuit board is limited in this fabrication process. As a result, it is difficult to further decrease the size of the electronic products made therefrom.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.